Duncan
} |name = Duncan |image = Duncan.jpg |px = 270px |title = Warden-Commander of Ferelden |gender = Male |appearances = Dragon Age: The Calling Dragon Age: Origins |race = Human |voice = Peter Renaday |status = Deceased }} Duncan is the dedicated Grey Warden warrior who serves as a mentor to The Warden and Alistair. He has been entrusted with the difficult task of leading Ferelden's Grey Wardens, who have only recently been readmitted to the country. He faces suspicion and hostility in his search for new recruits. Background Like many others, Duncan gave up his family name when he joined the ranks of the Grey Wardens, a symbolic gesture of cutting ties. He might say this was a convenience in his case, however. His father was a Ferelden native, while his mother was a Rivain, and Duncan spent his childhood in The Free Marches and Orlais, where he was a street thief. Duncan was a part of the Grey Warden attachment lead by Commander Genevieve from Orlais. Later on, his duty as a Grey Warden meant that he worked closely with King Maric Theirin, with the two becoming friends. Involvement After recruiting The Warden, The Warden and Duncan travel to Ostagar to participate in the upcoming battle. Before the fighting begins, it is Duncan's duty to hold the Joining for all the new recruits. This is a dangerous ritual however, which not all survive. During The Warden's Joining, Daveth dies and Duncan stabs and kills Ser Jory, after he panics and draws his blade after Daveth's death. At the war council King Cailan orders Alistair and The Warden to light the beacon on the nearby Tower of Ishal, which should be the signal for Loghain and his army to flank the darkspawn army from the side and aid the King's forces in the heat of battle. Loghain, however, decides to withdraw his forces after seeing the signal. The King's forces and the Grey Wardens, now hopelessly outnumbered, lose the battle. King Cailan dies and Duncan is also believed to have died in battle with the darkspawn, though his death is not witnessed (he is described as "potentially murdered" in an interview about Awakening). Later on Alistair can equip Duncan's Shield which is one of the best in the game. It can be found in the Denerim warehouse after the Warden asks Riordan about the Grey Warden cache. After some discussion later in the game Alistair reveals that Duncan had been experiencing "the nightmares" again, which as a Grey Warden ages means that his time is coming to an end with the further spread of the taint as well as hearing the calls of the Archdemon. This may have been the reason why Duncan knew that the 5th Blight had begun and more Wardens would be needed. In Return to Ostagar you can claim Duncan's sword and dagger but his body cannot be found to take his unique armor. Quotes * (Duncan's narration in the "Join Us" trailer) :"We bear a sacred burden. For an age, we have protected the lands of men. But now, a blight is upon us and we dare not falter. Regardless of race, noble or commoner. The best must take up our banner to save us all from annihilation. We are the Grey Wardens. Join us." Trivia *Duncan is the first similarity between all of the origins. *Duncan's longsword bears a striking resemblance to Oathkeeper. *Duncan is the Scottish anglicized form of Donnchadh, an Irish/Scots Gaelic name, which is a compound of donn meaning brown and chadh meaning chief or noble. *In the cinematic where he charges the ogre he draws his sword and dagger which appear as an Oathkeeper styled blade and normal steel dagger but when he begins stabbing both of his weapons appear to be antivan daggers. *During the Joining ceremony when Duncan stabs Ser Jory his dagger appears to be a dar'misu. *The dagger model used on Duncan outside of cutscenes appears to be a standard dagger. *Duncan's set of armor is unique as he is the only character seen wearing such armor model. *In the expansion, Return to Ostagar, Fernando Melo has said that The Warden will run into the actual ogre that killed King Cailan and "potentially murdered" DuncanIGN interview with Fernando Melo (and, as it appeared in the cutscene of the Battle for Ostagar, Duncan had already killed). This could mean that it's possible Duncan was not killed by the Hurlock Alpha seen swinging a battle axe towards his head. Or it could simply mean that, as far as The Warden - who was in the Tower of Ishal at the time - is aware, the same ogre that killed King Cailan could have killed Duncan. "Potentially murdered" how ever most likely comes from the fact that the ogre had wounded Duncan before its death, and also his weapons were stuck in it, this ensuring his death. With his weapons and without being smashed by a thing far larger than himself, he could have survived. *If the male Dwarf Noble completes the Of Noble Birth quest he has the opportunity to name his son Duncan *In the battle with the ogre cutscence after you light the beacon, Duncan's weopons appear to be either 2 Antivian Crow Daggers, or 1 Crow Sword and 1 Crow Dagger........ is he somewho tied in a distant way, to Zeveran???? References Category:Origins characters Category:The Calling characters Category:Humans Category:Grey Wardens Category:Fereldans